


junk of the heart

by icaughtthesun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaughtthesun/pseuds/icaughtthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really only a matter of time for Zayn and Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	junk of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is afivewaybromance, i always take prompts
> 
> title comes from "junk of the heart" by the kooks
> 
> disclaimer: hey, i don't own these boys! i just play with them. i am in no way affiliated with one direction, the one direction franchise, modest management or anything/one involved.
> 
> enjoy!

Really, it was only a matter of time until they ended up sleeping in the same bed.  
Niall usually preferred to sleep on his own in hotels, said something about “relaxing” (if that’s how he wanted to put it). Louis and Harry always shared a room, leaving Liam and Zayn to room together. Often, there would only be one bed, and even when there were two beds, Zayn would often end up in Liam’s bed after Liam had a panic attack over stress, attempting to comfort him.

More often than not, Zayn would come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and Liam would rake his eyes over the Bradford boy before hastily turning away and coughing.

And on those nights, when Zayn or Liam had teenage hormones raging through their body, and they needed a quick wank, and they didn’t think the other would notice, the other always did. They were always polite, and they never said anything in the morning, but it happened. Liam would lie in bed, and suddenly hear Zayn’s breath quicken, or a soft moan. Zayn would lie in bed, and suddenly hear a whimper, or a light gasp. Like good friends, they let it pass.

Really, it was only a matter of time until performances would become distracting.

When they would be onstage, and they would share looks that neither one of them could tear away from, the other boys began to notice. The looks between them were intense, a burning heat that connected their gazes. When Zayn licked his lips, Liam could feel the smooth wetness as if those lips were pressed against his skin. When Liam would smile nervously, Zayn would feel the sudden urge to touch those lips.

The iconic red couch was another problem. It wasn’t planned by anyone, really, but Zayn and Liam had a habit of sitting way too close to each other. And Zayn had a habit of playing with the hair on the back of Liam’s neck, and Liam had a habit of touching Zayn’s knee. And then there was the whispering. So often they would lean in close to talk, lips to ear, and Zayn’s lips would brush Liam’s ear, and Liam would shiver, which made Zayn extremely pleased.

Really, it was only a matter of time until the space in the tour bus wasn’t enough.

They lived in a small tour bus, and Liam and Zayn’s bunks were right across from eachother. It was only natural that when Zayn had a nightmare, Liam would be right there. No one would believe it, but Zayn had night terrors, and in the midst of their quiet cuddles, Liam would whisper sweet nothings into Zayn’s ear, until the darker boy had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Really, it was only a matter of time until they began to fight, too much tension running between them.

Too often, the boys got in terrible fights that left them both fuming. No one knew exactly why, because they got on just fine. Out of nowhere, Liam would yell over the cereal box being left out by Zayn, who would retort with a swift, “FUCK OFF, IT DOESN’T MATTER.”

Really, it was only a matter of time until they made up from the fight, in a different way than usual.

“Fuck off, Liam!” Zayn’s voice echoed in the small space.

“Don’t talk to me like that, you monumental twat!” Liam retorted, taking a step closer to Zayn. The boys were less than a foot away from each other in the small living space in the tour bus.

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want! You aren’t my goddamn MOTHER!” Zayn was so mad, he was practically radiating heat.

“IF YOU DIDN’T ACT LIKE A FUCKING CHILD, MAYBE I WOULDN’T HAVE TO ACT LIKE IT!” Liam yelled. Harry, Louis, and Niall were sitting on the couch, far too used to these blow ups between the two.

“I left my fucking clothes out. I did not fucking do anything childlike, Liam. Dammit, what is your problem lately?” Zayn bit out his words, venom lacing every syllable.

“You’re my fucking problem,” Liam said. He grabbed the collar of Zayn’s shirt, yanking the Bradford boy’s mouth to his own. It was a painful kiss, battles for dominance and biting teeth. It was painful, but it caused a stirring in both of the boys’ stomachs. Zayn whimpered, a sound that pleased Liam.

Really, it was only a matter of time, and Louis knew it as he muttered, “FUCKING finally.”


End file.
